Shit Happens
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: [Oneshot IV] —Pero Kurapika no es una chica —Gon salió en su defensa—. Kurapika es un chico. No creo que quiera usar un vestido.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:** _Sin ships. Insinuaciones BL. En alg_ _ún punto indefinido del canon. Sin contexto. Sin spoilers mayores. Menciones de porno y actos sexuales. Malas palabras._

* * *

 **SHIT HAPPENS**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

 _(I)_

* * *

"De ninguna manera" había pensado Leorio cuando escuchó ruidos raros viniendo de alguna parte de la casa. Eran las malditas dos cuarenta de la mañana y para un estudiante de medicina las horas de sueño eran preciadas. Sin embargo, y puede que más que por el ruido fuera por causa de su radar pervertido, Leorio escuchó en sueños gemidos parecidos a los de una mujer en plena faena provenientes de la habitación de al lado e inmediata y efectivamente fue despertado.

El problema era, pues, que los sonidos venían de la habitación de Gon y Killua.

Gon y Killua dormían juntos a pesar de que, habiendo rentado una casa entre los cuatro (sí, Kurapika estaba también por allí, seguro durmiendo a pierna suelta), sobraban las habitaciones.

Leorio ya había visto mucho mundo y no muchas cosas lo sorprendían a esas alturas, pero se encontraba conflictuado al pensar que alguno de los niños allí adentro era activo y el otro pasivo. Y, no es que quisiera ir más allá con su terrible línea de pensamiento, pero seguro que a Gon le gustaba más recibir que dar en esta ocasión, porque era él quien tenía la voz más chillona de los dos y los sonidos más fuertes, apenas amortiguados por las paredes de la habitación, parecían hechos por una voz muy femenina (¿o Kurapika...? Nah, Kurapika no).

Eso sí, Killua podía sorprenderlo y había tantas posibilidades de que fuera él quien emitía sonidos descontroladamente de su boca. Era un chico serio y no seria la primera vez que una persona seria lo dejara pasmado.

Pero, diablos, no. No era eso lo que Leorio debería estar pensando. No, no, no. Por supuesto que no. Era que, maldita sea, ¡esos niños tenían doce años cada uno! ¡Doce puñeteros años! ¡No podían estar manteniendo relaciones sexuales a esa edad! Seguro ni podían mantener una erección siquiera.

"Jodidos niños precoces", masculló, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a ver. Darles privacidad al par de infantes ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza. La curiosidad era mucha igual que las ganas de salir pitando de allí.

Abrió la puerta con la mano temblándole un poco, no sabiendo si agradecer la confianza de esos dos al mantener la habitación sin seguro o si sentirse desgraciado porque no lo tenía echado.

Lo que encontró fue la televisión encendida y los dos niños acostados en su cama. Cada uno en la suya, cabe aclarar, y con la ropa bien puesta. El futuro médico consideró por un segundo la posibilidad de que pudieron haberlo sentido, tanto a él como a sus intenciones, y luego hacer alarde de su velocidad y vestirse en un santiamén, pero desechó el pensamiento de inmediato cuando vio a Gon dormir boca arriba a pierna suelta y su pantalón sin ningún bulto visible.

De manera que esos niños no estaban haciendo nada. Todo había sido él y su mente cochambrosa. Fiu.

No se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento todo el tiempo hasta que respiró nuevamente, ansioso.

Sin embargo, el alivio le duró poco porque Killua lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y un claro bulto en el pantalón del pijama ( _¡¿es que era posible?!_ , se exaltó Leorio en sus pensamientos). No había inocencia en sus ojos, pero tampoco ese morbo desmedido que el estudiante de medicina sabía que sí había en los suyos cuando veía películas de contenido explícito.

Y es que Killua estaba viendo porno en una casa llena, a un volumen audible y con Gon durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado.

—Oi, ¿estás despierto? Creí que necesitabas dormir como por tres días más.

Si alguna vez Leorio consideró engañarse a sí mismo y pensar que el niño sólo estaba cambiando de canales al azar o su película inofensiva se había terminado para dar paso al cine de adultos, descartó para siempre esas suposiciones. Killua era todo menos un niño inocente y sabía muy bien que estaba viéndole el culo a una mujer y por qué. (Archivó también en sus pensamientos que Zoldyck estaba viendo porno hetero y no homo, pero eso fue algo que le carcomería el cerebro después).

—Oye, oye, eso es lo que debería decir yo. La hora de la siesta ya pasó. ¿Qué haces despierto? No, no, no. Déjame vuelvo a hacerte la pregunta: ¿qué estás haciendo despierto viendo porno?

El asesino achicó los ojos un poco, reconociendo como legítima la duda del otro, pero desestimando su importancia al mismo tiempo.

—Lo mismo que tú haces cuando ves porno. O cuando una mujer con curvas respira a tu lado. Creo que eres de los que se les pone dura muy fácil, ¿no?

Escuchar al púber (en la mente de Leorio, cada palabra que escupía Killua lo estaba elevando más y más en las etapas de la vida y definitivamente, por lo que había visto, ya había dejado la infancia) insinuando que era un pervertido y aparte un precoz le provocó muchas cosas en el interior, pero la principal, la que más predominó en él fue una: el orgullo.

Aunque también estaba algo enojado. Pero bueno, Killua estaba creciendo muy bien. Ya casi era un hombre.

—¿Y sabe Gon lo que estás haciendo? ¿Él también lo hace?

—Bueno, Gon sabe de citas, pero no sabe de muchas otras cosas, ¿sabes? —el mayor entendió eso como un no. Gon no sabía ni un carajo sobre eso. Ni sobre porno ni sobre porno gay. Todavía era un niño—. Aunque una vez me atrapó viendo una, pero no entendió nada y dijo que era incómodo, así que se fue a dormir.

—¿Así que todavía no sabe del proceso de las flores y las abejitas? —Leorio archivó un pensamiento más: debía darle la gran charla a Gon.

—Probablemente ni siquiera se le pueda parar todavía. Pensaba explicarle cuando vimos a Hisoka desnudo y tuvo una erección cuando nos veía (eso fue asqueroso, por cierto), pero decidí que es mejor que piense que Hisoka simplemente está chalado en lugar de darle una preocupación más.

—Ese asqueroso Hisoka. Mira que excitarse mirando unos niños. Será cerdo —masculló Paradinight con mucha saña en las palabras, pero luego volvió a encausar la charla—. ¿Y tú entiendes todo el proceso?

—Que se me pare y luego meterla, ¿no? Ah, y me corro.

Leorio asintió sin sentirse nada incómodo de la facilidad con la que las palabras abandonaban la boca de Killua.

—Pero te hace falta la parte donde haces que la chica se moje. El juego previo. Necesitas algo que lubrique para que entres con facilidad y a ella no le duela. Se supone que las relaciones sexuales son actos de dos personas.

—Sí, sí. Puedo hacerlo usando los dedos y la boca y agarrándole las tetas. Pero, ¿tú como sabes todo esto? Por lo que pasa todos los días, es más como que todas las mujeres huyen de ti —Zoldyck hizo su sonrisa de burla felina y el estudiante se exaltó inmediatamente, el efecto que el asesino buscaba provocar, claro está.

—Cállate, niño. Aquí el experimentado soy yo. Incluso podría darte clases.

—Nah. No lo creo —volvió a burlarse—. El porno es más educativo. Seguro sólo eres un charlatán. Idioooota —canturreó el 'idiota' como lo hacía usualmente.

Leorio frunció el ceño y comenzó a hablar. Si Killua lo estaba retando, él podía salir airoso de eso.

Era su área.

 **oOo**

A Kurapika lo despertó un movimiento en su colchón. Que él recordara, habían rentado una casa con cuartos suficientes para que nadie tuviera que compartir cama con nadie. No necesariamente que le molestara compartir cama con Gon o con Killua (Leorio era otro caso porque todavía no le parecía que se estuviera paseando en bolas frente suyo ni de los niños, aunque todos allí fueran hombres), pero así era más cómodo.

Abrió los ojos de a poco y con esfuerzo, pensando que pudiera haber problemas de algún tipo (como de preparar comida o alguien que necesitaba que le ayudara a reparar algo, justo como el día anterior). Se encontró con una mata de cabello negro que, a pesar de la oscuridad, reflejaba un ligero tomo verdoso en las puntas. De esa manera Kurapika confirmó que era Gon y no Leorio, porque el peso de Gon se hizo presente un poco después.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Kurapika, ¿puedo dormir contigo? Killua y Leorio están diciendo cosas raras en mi habitación y Leorio cerró la suya para no dejarme dormir allí.

—Claro —murmuró el Kuruta medio adormilado, haciéndole lugar al niño.

Pasaron unos segundos de esa manera hasta que Kurapika volvió a abrir los ojos de golpe, como teniendo un mal presentimiento. Seguro no podría dormir otra vez. No pronto.

—Gon.

—¿Mmmh?

—¿Qué hora es?

—Como las cuatro de la mañana, ¿por qué?

—¿Y de qué tenían que hablar Leorio y Killua a esta hora? —preguntó, sospechando. Si fuera algo importante Gon no se hubiera marchado de la habitación y a él le hubieran despertado. Así que, o estaban planeando algo o…

—Leorio dijo que ya era tiempo de que me contaran la verdad detrás del cuento de las flores y las abejas y que debería elegirme mejores pantalones porque seguro los que uso me van a apretar muy pronto de las caderas cuando ande por la calle y en las noches con la tele. Y que me conseguirían pronto un lugar donde meterla. Sólo que no entendí qué voy a meter.

—Ah… —respondió por lo bajo y con un tono que le dio mala espina al niño. Sí, 'el Bastardo de la Cadena' ya estaba completamente despierto.

Y, de repente, el aura asesina de Kurapika se tragó toda la ciudad.

—¡LEORIO!

Fue como si algo explotara.

Esa noche Killua, más que aprender de Leorio sobre felaciones, orgías y masturbación, entendió que, si bien Kurapika sólo podía usar sus cadenas cabalmente contra los miembros de Genei Ryodan, bien las podía utilizar también para darles unos buenos azotes.

Unos que de verdad dolían.

Eso y que no podía volver a dormir en la misma habitación que Gon hasta que se arrepintiera de su comportamiento y escribiera una carta de disculpas de dos cuartillas que debía entregarle al Kuruta para que se la revisara. Ah, y sin faltas de ortografía.

Leorio aprendió… Leorio aprendió que debía esconder mejor su porno si no quería que Kurapika con su aura de madre defensora se deshiciera de él más rápido que un parpadeo.

Kurapika, por su parte, concluyó el evento diciendo que Gon debía permanecer puro pero no ignorante y que esa no era manera de hacerle saber sobre sexualidad.

Gon no aprendió ni sacó conclusiones sobre algo porque en toda la madrugada él no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que hablaban.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **[Notas finales]**

 **Se supone que en la versi** **ón del 99, esa que no me vi y probablemente no me voy a ver, hay una escena donde Killua está viendo porno y Gon se va a dormir conflictuado. Algo así. De ahí nació la idea, así que supongo que Killua no tiene mucho problema diciendo pene y vagina y algunas peladeces por ahí.**

 **El t** **ítulo es porque estaba pensando en convertir esto en una colección de oneshots de los cuatro protagonistas pendejeando juntos, pero como es más probable que** _ **no**_ **pase a que pase, mejor lo dejo como completo. De cualquier manera all** **í está la posibilidad.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que no se traumen con los pensamientos de Leorio, pero creo que todos en esta secci** **ón shippean yaoi menos yo (:v).**

 _ **¡Hasta luego y que la fuerza de las papas fritas los acompañe siempre!**_

 **PD: Cualquier error me avisan y estamos en contacto por Facebook si tienen ideas (link en el perfil) para a** **ñadir un shot a la colección (o en un review) porque los PM los desactivé.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SHIT HAPPENS**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

(II)

* * *

Si tuvieran que repartirse papeles en esa casa de locos, las cosas quedarían así: Leorio era el tío idiota, Kurapika la mamá, Gon el niño consentido y Killua el primo roñoso. Lo de Gon era porque a los mayores se les hacía difícil regañar o ponerle peros cuando los miraba con esa carita llena de inocencia. Incluso a Killua se le ponía difícil decirle que no a su amigo, aunque éste le estuviera proponiendo uno de esos planes temerarios que no tenían ninguna posibilidad de éxito.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Gon era el pegamento de los cuatro, estaba claro que esa casa no funcionaba sin Kurapika. O no lo estaba tanto porque, cuando el chico anunció que saldría a trabajar por tres meses completos y que no le escucharían la voz durante ese tiempo, mucho menos le verían ni un pelo, lo dejaron ir sin miramientos.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

Todo.

Absolutamente todo.

Gon de vivir solo no sabía nada. A pesar de haber abandonado su hogar a tan temprana edad, nunca había tenido qué valerse por sí mismo porque los hoteles tenían servicio a la habitación o siempre se encontraba una amable mujer que deseara alimentarlo (después de todo, era el que mejor ligaba de todos los habitantes de la casa). Sin embargo, a diferencia de Killua, Gon al menos sabía cazar adecuadamente y asar una carne cuando era necesario. Leorio era un caso perdido. Su cuarto era un chiquero y juraba que podía vivir de sopas instantáneas y atún, como cualquier estudiante foráneo que se respetara, además, había muchos restaurantes a su alrededor. No había nada para temer.

Por las tareas del hogar no habría problema, ¿quién no sabía agarrar una escoba y un trapeador? ¿Plumero? ¿Qué es eso?

La primera semana todo anduvo bien. Kurapika se marchó y dejó un montón de _tuppers_ llenos de comida. Si bien su sazón no era envidiable, sí era mejor que el de todos los habitantes de la casa. Él se había encargado de entrenar sus habilidades culinarias después de aquella fatídica etapa del examen de cazador.

Leorio también sintió que podía respirar al fin y paseó por la casa en calzoncillos o en bolas directamente. Eructaba en la sala, se rascaba en presencia de los dos niños donde se suponía no debía rascarse en público, llenaba la nevera de cerveza y hablaba a voz de grito. Su vida era una fiesta. Gon y Killua también aprovecharon para andar por la casa en poca ropa, aunque nunca desnudos. De andar descalzos por la casa, con el cabello escurriendo sobre la alfombra al salir de bañar y brincar de aquí para allá, ocasionando grietas en las paredes. Todo era libertad.

O lo era hasta que a Killua se le ocurrió beberse un six de Leorio y acabó vomitando; su cuerpo resistente a toda clase de venenos, intolerante a las bebidas alcohólicas, al parecer. Nadie se atrevía a limpiar el vómito del color del arcoíris, ni siquiera el vomitón. Nadie estaba limpiando la casa de cualquier manera. A Leorio se le acabó la ropa interior limpia a las tres semanas y se le perdieron los libros de medicina en la marea de mugre que era su recámara; a Gon le provocó indigestión la comida de la señora de enfrente, apestando la casa con sus pedos y una cara muy apenada, los muebles desacomodados también hacían sufrir mucho a los meñiques de sus pies.

Les cortaron el servicio de luz al inicio del tercer mes. El suministro de agua los abandonó una semana después. El cable se había marchado hacía mucho tiempo atrás también (¿dónde se pagaban todas esas cosas?, ¿dónde estaban los condenados recibos?).

Sobrevivieron apenas los tres meses porque, hartos de vivir en la inmundicia, decidieron mudarse a un hotel hasta que llegara Kurapika.

Y cuando llegara Kurapika les iba a dar unos buenos azotes con sus cadenas, ya lo veían venir, pero valdrían la pena si lograba poner en orden y limpieza nuevamente esa casa que apestaba a mierda que a ellos les gustaba todavía vivir juntos; principalmente cuando mamá Kurapika andaba por allí.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **[Notas finales]**

 **Que alguien me diga si es correcto poner** **"sin embargo, a pesar…", porque a mí me suena como a pleonasmo y qué oso.**

 **Sigo sin saber si esto ser** **á una colección o algo, así que continuará como completo pero quién sabe.**

 _ **¡Hasta luego y que la fuerza de las papas fritas los acompañe siempre!**_

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_

 _ **All**_ _ **í estoy**_


	3. Chapter 3

**SHIT HAPPENS**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

(III)

* * *

El día de las compras siempre era un día malo y, siendo Kurapika como la madre de la casa, era él quien debía participar todas las veces en ellas. Aunque en más de una ocasión había intentado enviar a Leorio, Gon o Killua a hacerlas, por alguna extraña razón siempre acababan haciendo algo mal.

Leorio normalmente traía revistas, videos y otras 'cosas' de mala muerte mezcladas entre las verduras o los cartones de leche. Al Kuruta le daban escalofríos nada más de abrir una bolsa del mandado y encontrarse con los 'juguetitos' de su amigo, así que pasaba de enviarlo a él; porque no importaban todas las veces que le había exigido a Paradinight que antes de entregarle las bolsas de la compra se fijara si sus cosas guarras venían dentro, no, Leorio nunca lo hacía o, más bien dicho, las dejaba allí a propósito, esperando que Kurapika las encontrara y pegara el grito en el cielo.

Gon, por su parte, siempre venía con algo roto. Normalmente eran los huevos, pero, y el usuario de materialización no sabía cómo, era capaz de llegar incluso con sartenes rotas. Estaba también esa anécdota donde el niño llegó con una bolsa plástica escurriendo porque se le había reventado el galón de leche y, aprovechando, había abierto el chocolate en polvo y se había preparado una malteada.

El más fiable de los tres, como se podía esperar, era Killua. El niño iba y venía de la tienda con suma rapidez, pero algo siempre llegaba achicharrado (Kurapika sospechaba fuertemente del Kanmuru, pero Zoldyck juraba y perjuraba que nunca lo utilizaría en una tarea tan mundana como esa). Cuando algo no llegaba achicharrado, Killua sólo llevaba cosas que estuvieran en los primeros pasillos de la tienda y la lista nunca estaba completa.

Así pues, Kurapika siempre tenía que estar presente cuando se hicieran las compras. Siempre. Siempre de los siempres. Y presente porque al resto de la _pandilla_ sólo le gustaba ir a comprar pan y leche cuando él estaba presente.

Bien raro.

—Eso pasa porque eres como una mamá para ellos, Kurapika. Deberías relajarte más.

Si relajarse significaba comprar mucho porno, tener la despensa vacía y pasearse en pelotas por la casa, el Kuruta pasaba de eso, gracias. Además ¡Leorio también se comportaba como un chiquillo! ¡No tenía derecho a opinar sobre los otros dos!

—Será porque me recuerdas a Mito- _san_ y la extraño mucho.

—¿Ves? Una mamá.

Kurapika puso los ojos en blanco. Todo eso era una absurdez.

—Faltan los bisteces y habremos terminado de hacer las compras de esta semana.

—Oye, ¿por qué no simplemente llamamos por teléfono como lo hacen muchas personas? —preguntó Gon inocentemente, cuidando no imprimir mucha fuerza cuando empujaba el carrito rebosante de víveres.

—Porque nunca puedes confiar en estos bastardos para que te den las mejores toranjas, Gon. Ni los mejores plátanos.

—Ah.

—Y porque Kurapika todavía no se aprende todas las marcas y siempre te andan preguntando por ellas. Al final es más molesto escucharlos recitar marcas que venir a comprar tú mismo.

—¿Por qué no compramos simplemente toda la tienda y asunto arreglado? No puede ser muy cara —preguntó Killua, quien se unió a la conversación luego de estar mirando con deseo los estantes de las papas fritas.

—¿Y quién se haría cargo de la contabilidad, reuniones con los proveedores y contratación del personal?

—Olvídalo. Nunca dije nada.

—Eso pensé.

Llegaron a la sección de carnes frías y, aunque terminaron comprando más de lo que tenían contemplado en la lista de las compras, el _Bastardo de la Cadena_ estaba más que complacido porque, por una vez, había terminado la empresa sin ninguna clase de accidente (o Leorio exigiendo que luego de abastecerse hicieran pasar al taxi por la _sex shop_ , que le hacía falta _algo_ para sus _clases_ de _anatom_ _ía_. Eso, al menos, merecía un pequeño aplauso.

—Bien, con esto terminamos. Vayamos a la caja.

Dieron alrededor de cuatro pasos antes de que el estómago de Gon rugiera con la fuerza de barrido de elefante.

—Tengo hambre —expresó con vergüenza y sosteniéndose el estómago. A Killua le brillaron los ojos y puso su perfecta cara de tsundere sabelotodo.

—Qué va. No quería hacer esto, pero mira —Zoldyck tomó una docena de huevos empaquetada que se balanceaba peligrosamente en la cima del carrito de la compra y Kurapika, lamentablemente, reaccionó demasiado tarde para detenerlo—. ¡Huevos fritos!

Y, ¡pum!, explotaron los huevos y toda la compra. A Killua se le había pasado controlar un poquitín mejor la potencia de la descarga eléctrica por culpa de la emoción de mostrar su nuevo truco a su mejor amigo.

Bueno, eso resolvía la falta de accidentes en todo el día.

Eso y que, al menos, Kurapika tenía pruebas para regañar a Killua por usar su Kanmuru para _"tareas tan mundanas como esa"_.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **[Notas finales]**

 **Tengo la intenci** **ón de hacer, cuando menos, dos oneshot más para esta colección: la aparente homosexualidad latente de Killua respecto a Gon y la extraña feminidad del cuerpo de Kurapika. Ambas patrocinadas por el buen Leorio (xD). Sé que en este fandom no se pasa mucha gente, pero me gustaría pedir su opinión y saber cuál debería escribir primero.**

 _ **¡Hasta luego y que la fuerza de las papas fritas los acompañe siempre!**_

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_

 _ **All**_ _ **í estoy**_


	4. Chapter 4

**SHIT HAPPENS**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

(IV)

* * *

A Kurapika no es que no le gustara salir con Gon y compañía, es sólo que, siempre que salían se creaban más problemas de los que resolvían. Una ida al cine podía terminar en una batalla campal por culpa de los gustos de Leorio siempre apoyados por el ya pervertido Killua, y él, Kurapika, tenía que salvaguardar la poca integridad mental que le quedaba al pequeño Gon.

Así fue como esa ida a un local de tacos terminó siendo un desastre, pero en términos que el rubio muchacho nunca pudo haber imaginado. Y es que… ¿cómo? ¿Cómo habían terminado en eso? Vale que una vez se había travestido para engañar a _La Araña_ , pero era eso, un disfraz y no una duda clara de su biología.

En serio, ¿CÓMO?

Pudo haberlo evitado, por supuesto. El sobreviviente del clan Kuruta no podía ni siquiera excusarse con que había sido repentino y que lo había golpeado con la guardia baja, no, claro que no, hubo unas cuantas señales, pero él las ignoró todas hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

La primera señal fue enviada cuando la señora dueña de la taquería los invitó a pasar y les mandó a una mesa familiar. Era una señora regordeta, de cabello chino, lengua suelta y confianzuda. A Kurapika no le había molestado al principio, su educación y modales no le permitían mandarla a freír espárragos cuando se puso de habladora sobre citas y familia. Esa fue la primera señal que Kurapika no captó ( _"parece que están jugando a la mamá y al papá. Qué lindos"_ ).

Aquella segunda señal que el muchacho rubio también ignoró fue en el momento en que estaban ordenando. Gon deseaba pedir una cantidad ingente de tacos, burritos, quesadillas y gringas junto a Killua, pero ya era muy tarde para ingerir tal monstruosidad de alimentos y, aunque no dudaba que esos dos niños se lo comerían todo en dos bocados, no se los permitía. Cenar mucho provocaba pedos en Gon, sin mencionar que recientemente había estado enfermo del estómago, y sería Killua quien estaría molestando todo el día siguiente con eso junto a su dolor de barriga por causa de la gula. Comida tan pesada por las noches no le caía bien al estómago del asesino. Leorio lo apoyó con la moción y la señora, que estaba a su lado esperando tomar su orden, dijo la segunda sentencia de muerte del _Bastardo de la Cadena:_

—Siempre debe ser _una_ la que tiene que poner el orden en la familia, ¿cierto?

Dado a que esa fue la señal más clara, el chico rubio debió darse cuenta en ese momento. En serio que debió, pero como estaba el par de niños en su alegato y a él todo lo que le importaba era cenar no le prestó cuidado a sus palabras.

El tercer signo todavía era capaz de salvarlo del golpe final.

Cuando la mesera que al parecer era la hija de la señora fue a entregarles su orden, por culpa de los juegos de Killua y Gon acabó tropezándose y, si bien los tacos se salvaron, jaló el mantel de la mesa y toda la salsa verde y la roja acabó derramándose sobre la ropa de Kurapika. Cabe destacar que Kurapika ese día llevaba la vestimenta típica del clan y no ropa mucho más masculina, lo que pudo haberle salvado de todo el bochorno de la noche. Al ver al muchacho empapado en salsas, la dueña corrió a disculparse inclinando mucho su cuerpo y le ofreció ropa para cambiarse.

—No es necesario. Puedo sólo limpiarme.

—Claro que es necesario. Ha sido culpa nuestra —insistió mientras la muchacha que ocasionó el problema seguía deshaciéndose en disculpas.

—Deberías aceptar su amabilidad, Kurapika. No puedes andar por las calles como bandera —intervino Leorio. Los niños asintieron.

—Vas a apestar el taxi —terminó de convencer Killua.

Presionado por ambos lados, el usuario de materialización aceptó la amabilidad de la dueña del local y se encaminó hacia el baño mientras ella le repetía hasta el cansancio:

—Tengo ropa bonita como para ti. Espérame en el baño.

Kurapika se metió al baño y no quiso volver a salir pues, cuando la mujer le entregó la ropa, Kurapika vio con horror que le estaba dando un vestido veraniego blanco de encaje y detalles en rosa. Para entonces él ya estaba sin el poncho y sin la camisa, lavándose el pecho para no acabar pegajoso o.

—¡Señora! —gritó casi con un dejo de desesperación en la voz—. ¡No puedo ponerme esto!

Pero la señora ya se había ido.

Kurapika quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

Por supuesto, era cuestión de volver a ponerse la ropa que traía, pero la había hecho un montón sobre el lavabo y se había embarrado más de lo que estaba al inicio. Aun así utilizarla le parecía más cuerdo que ponerse un vestido.

— _¡Kurapika!_ —tocaron la puerta del baño. Era Gon—. _¿Vas a salir pronto? Necesito hacer pipí._

—¡Gon! Dile a esa mujer que no puedo ponerme lo que me dio.

— _¡Kurapika!_ —diez golpes más a la puerta, mucho más fuertes y rápidos. Era Killua esta vez—. _¡Deja a Gon entrar o moriremos bombardeados!_

—¡Perdón! Sólo consíganme algo diferente para usar.

— _¡Señora! ¡Que Kurapika ha engordado y eso no es de su talla!_ —escuchó a Killua gritar. Era mentira, pero al menos podría funcionar.

Se escucharon pasos acercarse y Kurapika pudo escuchar la conversación desde el interior del baño.

— _¡Oh! ¿De verdad no le queda?_

— _¡Que no! ¡Y ya dele otra cosa o Gon nos va a matar a todos!_

— _¡Sí! ¡Moriré!_

— _¡No! ¡Nos matarás!_

— _Hey, Killua, Gon. No le halen as_ _í a sus mayores_ —Leorio pareció unirse a la discusión—. _Disculpe. No son as_ _í de groseros normalmente. Es culpa de los pedos de Gon. Ha estado así varios días y Killua se pone sensible por eso._

— _No se preocupe. Ahora mismo voy a buscarle un vestido de mi hija mayor a su novia. No hay manera de que uno de ella no le entre._

Entonces todo se quedó en silencio. Uno abrumador y aplastante que Kurapika lo pudo sentir incluso en el interior del baño.

Diablos. Y él que estaba intentando no revelar la existencia del vestido por dignidad.

— _Espere_ _… ¿dijo mi novia?_

— _¿No lo es? No parecen ser hermanos._

Las risas de Killua estallaron junto a las de Leorio, pero la de este último más bien parecía una risita nerviosa y nauseabunda.

— _Pero Kurapika no es una chica_ —Gon salió en su defensa—. _Kurapika es un chico. No creo que quiera usar un vestido._

Se hubiera hecho otro silencio abrumador si Killua no siguiera carcajeándose como si estuviera a punto de expulsar los pulmones.

— _Oh._ _¿Lo es?_ —la voz de la mujer sonaba genuinamente abochornada—. _Espero que no se haya ofendido por el vestido que le di. Cre_ _í que estaban en una cita familiar._

— _No somos familia y no est_ _ábamos en una cita_ —la inocencia de Gon salió a relucir—. _No se preocupe. S_ _ólo cambie el vestido por ropa de chico y todo estará bien. Kurapika no es de los que guardan rencor por cosas como estas._

Pero Kurapika sí que tenía ganas de guardar rencor por una cosa como esa. ¡¿Ahora quién detendría las burlas de Killua por el resto de su vida?! ¡Nadie! ¡Y el idiota de Leorio estaría igual en cuanto le pasara la conmoción por la palabra "novia"! ¡Maldita sea!

Entonces fue que el foco se le prendió a Kurapika en medio de su ira y se materializó ropa con su nen (¡tan fácil que había sido todo desde el inicio!), salió del baño hecho una furia y miró a la mujer con marcado resentimiento, tomó de las muñecas a los menores y se los llevó arrastrando de la taquería, con Leorio corriendo detrás de ellos para alcanzarlos. No le importó siquiera si habían pagado o no. Que se lo cobrara de la humillación, hasta le salía debiendo.

Porque Kurapika juró en ese intante que en su puta vida volvería a ese lugar.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **La idea original (que creo publiqu** **é un fragmento en Facebook) eran los compañeros de medicina de Leorio intentando ligar con Kurapika pensando que era mujer :v pero la idea no me cuajaba porque quedaba muy forzada, así que la cambié por una señora muy metiche de una taquería porque me pasó algo así (acababa de friendzonar a mi amigo cuando llegamos a la taquería y la doña dijo que se veía que nos amábamos mucho y que para cuando la boda :v). Por eso se retrasó este shot.**

 _ **¡Hasta luego y que la fuerza de las papas fritas los acompañe siempre!**_

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_

 _ **All**_ _ **í estoy**_


End file.
